


Set free a Beloved Bird

by adeegeeak



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeegeeak/pseuds/adeegeeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud planned on becoming a SOLDIER, but it quickly became a nightmare when he caught the eye of an older General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set free a Beloved Bird

Grey swayed across his sight, dragging his struggling thoughts deeper into the haze. Heat filled the small room, with the small glints of broken shards of materia glittering so far away from. Hands tugged, and pulled at him. He wanted to be afraid of it, but the odd sense of floating in a endless dark warmth stole everything Cloud might have mustered. Somewhere, he could distantly hear murmurs as things occurred to him, but it was all just not there.

Something tugged at his chest - it was cold and weighted, a discomfort in his softness. He managed to drag a hand up to brush away whatever was causing it, but instead had his hand moved gently away. “Do not touch for now,” a voice whispered gently into his ear. “Let it be.” It didn’t even occur to him to protest, limp and feeling as if he has no bones to stand on. 

“He cannot go now,” the noise hovered between his eyes, “he is no shape to be presented.” 

Cloud giggled at the sensation of words feeling across his mind even as something in him screamed at the wrongness of everything. Something cool fastened against his neck soothing a parched ache he hadn’t even been aware of till then.

“He rests for another day,” Cloud felt his head loll to the side as the faint shadow moved. “One day.”

 

Morning came too quickly for Cloud. His head throbbed, as if the entirety of the cadet troop had elected to do their morning exercises in his frontal cortex, while his body felt irritated and tight - and something was wrong with his chest. And speaking of wrong - this wasn’t his bed in the dorms of hopeful cadets, it was soft and comfortable in ways that piece of rock had never been. Sleepily, he raised a hand to his face, and froze suddenly.

His hand was stopped. Eyes suddenly wide open, Cloud stared at his hand as it it was foreign object - in some ways it was. Colored patterns wound their way across his skin, with a gleaming metal bracelet adorning his wrist. Something swirled in his stomach - he knew those patterns. He remembered the other recruits laughing over the symbols decorating the women for sale - fertility, protection, lust, lushness and the promises of riches within. All of them and others he didn’t recognize ran across his skin like brands.

This was the famous King’s Seraglio, and no one ever left once they entered it.


End file.
